not that kind of bloody (hell)
by Cynthia03
Summary: captain hook, the terror of the seven seas and more, buying tampons for his girlfriend where he bumps into a thief doing the same.


**Set in 6 weeks of peace and lets pretend robin never left.**  
 **Mentions of period (normal bodily functions).**

Emma groans in pain, cursing whoever decided that women should go through six days of hell of bleeding and pain.

She is sprawled on the couch in the loft's living room, a fuzzy blanket covering her body as she tries to watch the series finale of _Friends_ along with her mother, and her fussing baby brother.

Emma turns her head towards the coffee table once her phone vibrates. But no way in hell was she moving after she finally _just_ found a position where she didn't feel like she'd leak everywhere. She already knows the text is either from Henry, Killian, or Regina – she bailed on dinner at Granny's with them so the three were forced to have dinner together without her which probably wasn't the best idea; leaving the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and their snark together with her son (her poor kid).

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Snow asks.

Emma shakes her heads and mutters a "Later".

A knock echoes on the door, loud and clear, making both Emma and Snow jump slightly in surprise as David isn't expected to be home any time soon and Henry is staying the night with Regina and Robin.

Emma snaps her head towards her mother on the armchair, hoping she'd check on it cause no way in hell is she moving from her place.

Snow is already up before another knock echoes, making Emma groan – if some other stupid villain has decided to make Stroybrooke their kingdom she swears to God-

"Hook!" Snow exclaims.

 _Fuck_.

One of the reasons (besides the mind-numbing pain) Emma wasn't too keen on going out to dinner tonight was because she knows she can get a bit prickly, well, more than usual that is, when she's on her period and doesn't want Killian to have to endure that.

And also, she looks like shit.

Not that her current appearance bothers her much – her hair tied in a braid, big baggy sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt which she's worn so many times only she knows there's a _Harry Potter_ logo on the front. But now, with some recent developments, there i _s_ one person in this town who she'd prefer to look her best and most attractive in front of.

"Is Emma here?" She can hear him ask, and _no go away Hook_.

"Yes, come in." Her mother steps aside, allowing Killian to enter and gently shuts the door behind him.

"Swan." He offers a bright smile once his gaze lands on her, the glint of adoration and infatuation and _love_ shimmering in his eyes and Emma can't help but smile at how glad he looks to see her, even though they just saw each other last night.

(She's glad too.)

Snow takes her seat at the armchair again, Emma then having no choice but to slide her legs up to her chest to make space for him.

"Ah, love, its alright," he says as he settles at the end of the couch near her legs, circling her ankle with his hand while his hook presses her legs together and drags them slowly over his lap, making sure the blanket covers her toes.

"Did you eat, Killian? There's some dinner left." Snow asks politely, making Emma grin as her mother really can't help but mother everyone in this town. She catches the grateful, almost unbelieving smile on his lips before he bows his head and scratches behind his ear, not used to be cared by people for such mundane things.

"Aye, m'lady. Emma here cancelled on our plans so I had to have dinner with the lad and Her Majesty." He raised an eyebrow at that, and _god_ she feels guilty for leaving Henry alone with the both of them. Usually she can calm them down before either a hook gets drawn or a fireball is created.

But oh well, not her fault they go at it like they're fucking five years old.

"Oh dear lord," Snow giggles, "I hope Granny's is still there when we go tomorrow?"

"Aye," he chuckles, "Although the Queen did seem a bit _too_ fiery tonight."

"How was Henry?" Emma asks, making a mental note to send him a quick apology text and make it up to him with pancakes tomorrow morning if her cramps are better.

"The lad kept laughing at us until finally Regina burst out laughing too once he spilled that sweet and cold concoction he drinks – "

" – it's Coke"

"Aye, and well it was actually pleasant then. She told me about how bizarre she found this world too when she first arrived after the curse."

"Oh thank god." Emma breathes, "Please tell me that for the next time that we all eat together, I don't need to bring my gun and cuffs with you guys."

Killian smirks, "Apologies, love, but once dessert arrived, I might have refused to eat the apple pie she brought along because well," he turns to Snow, "You know."

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma exasperates, her eyes flicking between Snow and Killian, both of them laughing.

"She refused to drink rum out of my flask when I offered and called me a dirty pirate! I couldn't just let that slide!" he tries to explain himself in between his laughs.

"I hate you both," she shakes her head; smiling as she wonders how exactly is _this_ her life now.

The loud ringing of Snow's phone diverts their attention. Hook picks it up from the coffee table and hands it to Snow, "Well seems like someone is slowly warming up to each other," she snickers at him before checking on the message.

"Oh David" she shakes her head, making sure she has a strong hold of Neal before she stands up.

"What is it?" Emma asks.

"He wants to go for a walk on the beach" Snow smiles fondly, "He's been trying to get me out of the house for a while"

"He's right you know." Emma tilts her head, Snow disappearing in her room with a _and he says she's like me_ mumbled under her breath, making Emma smile as she has this now – parents fighting with each other over whose qualities she's inherited most. And a son whom she loves more than anything, and a friend to whom she can turn to for help and who would definitely instill the fear of God into anyone if Emma ever needed.

And of course, the pirate who is staring at her with a sappy sort of expression.

"Hello, love." He smiles widely at her as soon as Snow disappears inside her room.

"Hey," she smiles back, both of them now wearing matching flirtatious smiles.

"Your hair looks lovely like this, Swan" he compliments, leaning towards her and pulling on the end of her braid lightly, making a blush rise in Emma's cheeks.

Before she could reply back, Snow comes back, Neal and her changed in much warmer clothing as she settles him in the stroller.

Her mother leaves soon after, winking at her (seriously, mom?) before shutting the door behind her.

Soon enough, there is a heated tension in the room as they both sit with the knowledge that they are alone in the loft and well, it has just been over a week since all that Snow Queen, Gold, and Killian's hand and heart mess had settled – quiet moments were still very rare.

She meets his eyes and he's already looking at her (of course), and before she can say anything, he's leaning towards her, his hand already cupping her cheek, his intentions quite clear –

"- STOP" Emma almost yells, pushing his chest lightly.

Hurt at being refused flashes across his face for a brief moment before he hides it with a shaky smile, "My apologies, love."

"No, no, no…its just that…" she bites her lip, trying to find a way to explain her 300 year old boyfriend that she is on the worst day of her period where all she wants to do is beat the living shit out of the person responsible for periods until blood starts coming from _their_ face. And anyways, how would she even phrase it? Was _periods_ even the word used in the Enchanted Forest?

She looks back at him and he nods at her in encouragement, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"It's not exactly the best time of the month for me," she mutters eventually, watching his eyebrows shoot up before he nods his head a couple of times in understanding.

"Your monthly courses, I gather?" he asks, chuckling at her expression, "You forget love - I did live with a woman for nearly a decade."

"Right, my bad."

"Anything I can do?" he asks, rubbing his knuckles over the arch of her foot, making Emma bite her lip to suppress a moan because _damn_ that would be so inappropriate right now.

(They've done _things_ – moments mostly stolen by sneaking in her bug, or outside his door at Granny's, or the back of the sheriff station; but nothing that scandalous.)

(He might be a pirate, but she was a sheriff and had a reputation to uphold.)

 _For my bleeding vagina?_ She bites the comment down, instead going with the safe, "Like what?'

"There's this tea Milah used to make me brew for her," he shuts his eyes for a moment as if trying to remember, "the details of the brew are lost to me unfortunately, it was so long ago, and I'm not even sure if those ingredients are available in your world – in Regina's vault perhaps, but certainly not in your parents kitchen cabinets."

"Alright, relax Killian it's okay; don't work your 300 year old brain too much," she teases.

""Tis more like 200," he retorts back, his knuckles still pressing into the arch of her foot and she contemplates how to ask him in a non-embarrassing way for him to do that but a bit gentler on her abdomen and lower back?

She doesn't even realize when or how her hand had unconsciously shifted down to rub at her stomach. She only realizes so when she catches his gaze land on it, her hand stilling immediately.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

 _Does it hurt? Seriously, ugh men._

"Well you know there's literally blood flowing out of my vagina and it feels like a thousand needles are poking my stomach and my back hurts too so literally no position is comfortable and I'm hungry but I don't want to eat," she rants, her face growing warm once she stops and realizes what she just blurted out, looking over at the screen to avoid looking at him and, "The audio is fucking faster than the video and why would she give up Paris for that fuckboi?"

He looks unfazed though (and right, _Milah_ – she was a pirate and so he was probably used to these outbursts), simply pouting his lips as if trying to control his laughter. She raises her eyebrow at him, daring him to laugh and she can see how hard he's trying to contain his laughter before suddenly a little giggle escapes his lips. Captain Hook fucking giggles again, followed with another, and then its like a dam burst and he's laughing whole-heartedly.

Emma kicks his shoulder a few times to get him to stop, trying to be annoyed by it but she's never quite seen him this care-free and _happy_. His eyes are crinkling and his dimples seem deeper as he laughs and damn it now she's laughing too. Of course that's not a good decision as she feels blood rushing out, so she stands up to avoid any sort of embarrassing accidents, cursing as she feels the blood flow once again.

"What is it, love? What do you need?" he stands as well, grabbing her hand in his.

"Nothing, uh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she steps towards him and with a hand resting on his shoulder, kisses his cheek, watching as a smile lifts his lips, "Be right back."

She uses the railing to pull herself up the stairs, her belly clenching in pain. She grabs another pair of sweatpants and old ratty panties just in case, and locks herself in her tiny bathroom upstairs.

"What the hell," she mutters to herself as she looks through all the stuff in the cabinet below the sink – extra toothbrushes, toothpastes, cleaning supplies – yet no tampons.

And then it hits her – her mother had asked for them a few weeks ago and she'd given her her box as she didn't need it for a while.

 _Fuck,_ what the hell is she gonna do now? She still has the extra just-in-case tampon in her purse but no way is it going to last her all night at this flow, and no way is she going outside to buy them herself when she looks and feels like shit.

She contemplates calling her mom and asking her to make a stop for her, but she really doesn't want to interrupt her finally going out in town, and she knows her mother will pounce at this opportunity to return home.

All of this now leaves her one and only option: Killian.

After using her last tampon from her purse, she heads back downstairs, trying to formulate a way to make this request – would he even go? She hasn't dated much, but she knows men generally don't like doing this. (Walsh didn't.)

She finds him in the kitchen, trying to hold a cup steady with his hook while his hand is gripping the saucepan's handle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she whispers, pressing herself behind him with her arms circling his waist and her chin digging in his shoulder to look over.

She chuckles slightly when she feels him still momentarily at the feel of her body pressed behind him and at her so casual yet intimate gesture. He clears his throat before answering, "Wasn't sure about the tea, love, so made you that hot cocoa you prefer."

He pours the warm chocolaty goodness in two cups, wiping off the little that fell.

"How do you even know how to make this?" she asks, coming to stand beside him as she grabs her mug, blowing on it softly so it doesn't scald her. She doesn't need a burned tongue over cramps as well.

"Your lad has been teaching me and Robin how to work those magical boxes, and then Granny one day mentioned about recipes being on it," he explains, picking his own cup.

"And so you searched how to make hot cocoa?" she asks, a surge of love flowing through her from his sweet little gesture.

The tips of his ears tinge pink slightly, "Aye"

She takes a sip of it, "Killian this is delicious!"

"What can I say, darling, I'm a perfect cook as well," he winks, earning a swat on his shoulder to which he laughs.

Her stomach clenches suddenly and _oh right_ _periods._

"Hey Killian, I was hoping to ask for a favor?" she narrows her eyes, unsure how to approach this.

"Of course, love, anything," he says it so nonchalantly as if its ridiculous she'd even consider that he'd ever refuse.

"I didn't realize but it looks like I'm out of tampons and I was hoping you could make a quick run to the store for me?" she mutters, a mixture of uncertainty and embarrassment.

She prepares herself for some flimsy excuse of why he can't do it but instead –

"What exactly are tampons, love?"

 _Oh right._

"It's, um, what absorbs the blood…you know" she makes a vague gesture towards her crotch, and he nods in understanding.

"Alright," he settles his cup down, "And I shall retrieve those from Sneezy's store, is that correct?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?" she takes a step forward, "I just really need it and have no energy to go outside or face Sneezy"

"Don't fret, love, of course I don't mind. Although you do have to tell me exactly why it is you dislike that dwarf," he smiles at her before moving to find his jacket and whilst shrugging it on, asks, "How exactly am I supposed to know what to bring?"

"Oh right." Emma walks towards him, grabbing her phone from the table on her way and opens the messaging app, "I'm texting you the details right now, just find that brand name."

She hears two gunshot voices go off and startles for a second from the unexpected sound, "Shit Killian! What the hell was that?"

He chuckles, "So this is why Henry needed my talking device earlier."

"It's just a phone," she smiles, making a note to ask Henry to also change his ringtone to the Jack Sparrow theme.

"What an impractical name," he smiles at her, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around her waist gently, making sure to not press her to him tightly. He leans forward and she meets him halfway, kissing him softly before he whispers a _I'll be right back_ against her lips and quickly pecks her nose before leaving.

~~xx~~

It doesn't take him too long to find the little sign saying _Feminine Hygiene._

He reads over the text Emma sent him again, _Kotex_ he reads it aloud and looks up to find it…only to find quite literally a dozen boxes and plastic bags of different sizes and different colours, almost all of them of Kotex.

"Bloody hell," he mutters to himself as he takes a step towards the collection, running his gaze over them, trying to figure out which one Emma wants.

He picks one up and handles it on his hook before he picks another one up, looking between the two boxes and trying to decipher the difference. "Bloody hell," he mutters again.

"Looks like the Saviour sent you here as well, eh?" Killian hears a deep voice from beside him, and turns to find the thief standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Aye, the Queen sent you?"

"Aye," Robin replies, coming to stand beside the pirate, looking over his shoulder to the two boxes.

"Is that what you need?" Robin asks, looking up at Hook.

Killian quirks an eyebrow up in amusement and grins, "Well _I_ don't need it"

Robin rolls his eyes and huffs, "You know what I mean. I doubt you need-" he lowers his head to read the writing on the bag in Hook's hand, "- extra wings"

"Why does _this_ need wings? Where do they even go?"

Robin shrugs, "I was watching those pictures on the magical box – a tv – and I saw some sort of voice saying Red Bull gives you wings. Henry told me Red Bull is an energy drink, but I still don't understand how it gives you wings?"

"Perhaps it's some sort of magical potion? I wonder if that bloody flying monkey used to drink it," Killian quips, thankful Emma wasn't there or she'd have hit his shoulder or something.

"So, from my understanding, there are tampons and pads for women's monthly courses?" Robin moves to the end of the aisle where the pads were, picking up the bag closest to him.

"What is even the difference?" Killian walked towards him, picking a bag of _Always_ pads and examining it closely, "It's strange that commodities here come in such great packaging."

"Aye."

"And this realm has many things pertaining for women's comfort. Milah used to just put on rags – she'd get bloody annoyed with having to clean it"

"This realm certainly has many luxuries – Regina has given me some sort of a card which is used instead of money."

"I still pay with doubloons."

Robin turns to him, horrified, "Mate, your gold doubloons are worth quite a lot."

"It keeps the Lady Lucas happy; 'tis the only way I'm allowed to stay at her establishment."

"Well, pirates don't make quite the decent guests now do they?" Robin smirks.

"Oh like thieves would be any better," Hook retorts, offering a grin.

"A thief and a pirate…sounds like the start of a joke," a voice startles them. They turn simultaneously to find Leroy and Happy standing behind them with their arms crossed.

"Or the start of a robbery." Leroy mocks, watching them both with scrutiny.

"We're here to steal feminine hygienic products, yes that is it" Killian sticks his chin out, sarcasm dripping from his tone and feels Robin chuckle beside him.

"Don't give me attitude _pirate_ " Leroy spits, taking a little step forward.

"Oh really _dwarf,_ " Killian raises his hook up, watching as the dwarves eyes widen for a moment before he brings it down to scratch the side of his neck with the curved side of his attachment, the other men regaining their composure.

"Huh, well _you're_ the ones buying these things" Leroy scoffs, giving a slightly disgusted look at the pads in both of their hands.

"So Emma and Regina wear pads, huh?" Happy laughs, earning an elbow in his side by Leroy.

"Careful, mate." Robin sneers slightly at him, "You wouldn't want the Mayor and Sheriff to know that you're interested in their personal habits."

"Let's go Happy, wouldn't want their lady loves to get upset at them," Leroy taunts, taking a step towards Robin and making a show of eyeing him up.

"I've got my eyes on you, thief," he mutters.

"You perv," Killian says, winking at Robin as they watch the dwarves leave with some comments muttered under their breaths.

"They keep following me around; they believe I will steal something," Robin tells Killian, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, that's the sort of reputation attached with being a thief."

" _Former_ thief. "

"Those days are never behind you," Killian winks, "Now let's get these things, I'm sure Emma and Her Majesty are anxiously waiting."

"Aye," Robin hums, his gaze once again falling on the collection, "There are just so many. Regina mentioned buying from _Always_ but there seem to be different kinds."

He bends down to pick a couple of them up, "This one says it is ultra long and provides protection at night, this one mentions it has wings – again why the bloody hell does this need wings, and this one just says regular."

"They have little scribbles on here, what do those mean?" Killian points out, the other man shrugging in response.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Killian snatches a packet up, ripping it open with his hook. Robin gives out a little gasp and looks around for the dwarves who are keen on patrolling him but after finding no one in the store, focuses his attention back.

"What the bloody hell?" Killian mutters, holding a green square in his hand.

"That doesn't seem quite right," Robin takes one from the bag before dropping it on the floor. He turns it in his hand, trying to pull at the corners to no avail before his gaze lands on a thin white strip.

He pulls on the strip and nudges Killian's shoulder as the pad unwraps, pulling it open.

"Ohhhhhh," both men let out once the pad is straightened.

"That makes sense…a bit" Killian looks up at Robin whose eyebrows are still twitched together in confusion, "I gather this is what they put on their undergarments – now _that_ is also quite a different thing in this realm"

"You're right. Just last week Regina wore this lacy black number – uh nevermind" Robin shakes his head, noticing just _what_ he was about to say. He'd rather keep and cherish the memory of Regina in that lacy black thing to himself.

Hook just smirks all-knowingly but for once lets it slip without teasing him.

Robin holds up the pad then, eager to change the topic, "But it still doesn't explain how this ultra-long is any different from that regular one?"

"Well, we'll have to take a closer inspection now, wouldn't we?"

~~xx~~

"Now how the bloody hell does this work?" Killian huffs, almost angrily, "This doesn't resemble those pads even marginally!"

Robin holds up the tampon, pulling on the string as he raises his eyebrows in question as well.

After spending a good 15 minutes on pulling apart different packets of pads, they'd both come to a conclusion that the ultra-long night protection is the best one since as Killian noted from the packaging, _provides full protection at night_. But soon enough both men remembered that both women had asked for tampons and not pads.

Hence why they were sitting cross-legged beside each other on the floor, a box of tampons open in front of them as they examined one.

"Oh!" Robin suddenly exclaims, making Killian look at him, "I think this, um, this uh…goes, you know, inside a woman," he makes a thrusting gesture with the tampon.

"Woah mate!" Killian tilts his head back, raising a hand in front of him.

The tips of Robin's ears tinge pink, "Well, it makes sense!"

Killian takes another tampon from the box and they both fall into a discussion of how exactly this would work, the conversation a bit awkward for Killian since well, him and Emma haven't yet passed _that_ milestone in their relationship. But this isn't about him right now.

Their heads were almost touching as they looked down at the tampon in Robin's hands, so lost in their discussion that they didn't notice the pair standing behind them before they heard a feminine voice snicker, "So glad I don't have to deal with these anymore."

Granny and Belle stare down at them – Granny looking amused while Belle looks confused and slightly mortified at the tampons in their hands and the few pads gathered beside them.

"What are you doing?" she finally asks, Granny leaving them with a smirk and muttering about _good men taking care of their ladies._

"What does it look like, lass?" Killian sasses, regretting it the second it left his mouth as he practically owes his life to the lovely lady and she _did_ just lose a man she loved.

Belle narrows her eyes at him, and he offers an apologetic smile, hoping their newfound little tentative friendship which started after he had visited her the next night _that_ happened and apologized to her and bared all the truth. She'd asked him to stay to keep her company for a while, not wanting to be alone and he had obliged – both of them soon finding themselves cruising through the library and finding a mutual love of literature.

"Are you here to buy them or write an academic paper on them?" she bends down in a squat position in front of them. Looking at the mess they made with the opened pads and tampons she shakes her head, "I expected better from _you_ , Robin"

"Oi,. Are you my friend or his?" Killian feigns hurt while Robin smiles sheepishly.

"There are quite a lot of options here Belle we got confused," Robin explains, "It's so different from what women in the Enchanted Forest used to wear."

"Don't I know it," Belle smiles, Killian offering her a grin as she glares at him, "Clean this mess and I'll help you."

"Deal," Robin holds his hand out, and Belle takes it smiling at her old friend.

"Pirate oath for me, love," Killian says once Belle turns to him with a questioning brow.

"And what exactly is that?"

"We cut our wrists until it bleeds and mesh the blood together," Killian says nonchantly, smirking as Belle shoots him a _seriously_ look and shakes her head.

"Clean." She commands Killian before standing up to look for what the men needed, smiling to herself as she watched both pick up opened pads and tampons – an act that she'd learned from this realm that men often found embarrassing, but the thief and pirate seemed oblivious to it.

She hands a box of tampons and a bag of pads to them both, telling them what exactly they are and why those options are the best ones. They both thank her profusely and Belle tells Killian to bring her a piece of chocolate cake the next morning during their research sessions to which he bows and replies with a "As you wish, m'lady."

At the counter, Robin refuses to let Killian use his doubloons as the thief in him was horrified at the thought of someone using gold for these minor purchases and retrieves Regina's card from his pocket.

Killian throws in a few bar of chocolates, and answers "A good sailor always covers all his bases," to Robin's quizzical expression.

"I'll make sure to get an apple pie from Granny's." Robin nods to himself, but picks a few pieces of chocolate for Henry and Roland, figuring out in his head how to slip them those without having Regina find out.

"Thanks mate." Killian clamps Robin on the back who grins at him, making plans of the four of them getting dinner at the Italian place Killian took Emma to on their first date.

Before exiting the store, Killian finds Belle with Granny at the medicine section and thanks her, once again promising to get her the chocolate cake tomorrow when they join Emma and Henry for lunch at Granny's the next day.

As Killian walks back to the loft, he thinks back about his day – morning research with Belle, lunch with David, dinner with Regina and Henry, time spent with Emma and Snow, and now with Robin, and smiles as he realizes he's pretty much living his happy ending.

~~xx~~

"Oh my god, bless you!" He hears Emma before he even enters the loft completely. She grabs the bag from him and runs up the stairs, Killian taking the time to shrug off his jackets and boots before settling on the couch, whatever Emma was watching currently paused.

She comes back down, holding the chocolate pieces and fighting back a grin, "You bought these for me?"

"Aye," he grins at her, watching her as she takes her place on the couch, her back pressed to the arm-rest and her legs sprawled in front of her in his lap.

"I was hoping you'd share, love," he murmurs, as she rips the _Milky Way_ open, cutting it in half and giving him the piece.

"Robin was there," he tells her as the sweetness of the chocolate hits his tongue – they may be kindred spirits and all but he definitely does not share her love for sugary nonsense.

"I know," she says, and something in her tone makes him snap his head to hers.

And indeed she's biting her lip as if trying to suppress a smirk.

"How did you know?"

Instead of answering, she picks up her phone from the table and after a few clicks, hands it to him. Killian slips out a startled gasp as he looks down at it. It's them. Him and Robin. Sitting cross-legged on the floor with a tampon in their hands, and pads around them. Their foreheads are almost touching as they intently stare at the tampons in their hands, oblivious to whoever took this picture.

"Belle sent it to me and Regina," Emma explains, looking as if she's fighting back a laugh, "And Doc called too – he was too afraid to tell either one of you to stop and wanted me or David to come to stop you guys."

Killian smiles sheepishly, his hand coming up to scratch behind his ear in the adorable way he does and all Emma wants to do is grab his face and just kiss him senseless. Granted, she's wanted to do this many times before, since Neverland really, but always stopped herself, not letting her heart desire it.

But, oh well, now she can.

So keeping his steady gaze, Emma shifts onto her knees in a cat like position and approaches him. She wants to laugh at the way his eyebrows jump up, as she straddles him then, one arm around his shoulder while the other cups his cheeks.

"Love?" he asks, as she starts pressing kisses up his jaw.

"Did I ever tell you I get super horny on my period?" she breathes, rolling her hips onto his to emphasize her point. This is still untested territory for them but Emma's having _way_ too much fun reducing the cocky Captain Hook to a shy schoolboy.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing it's good?" He asks adorably, his hand coming to grip her hip tightly while his hook rests on her backside casually.

Emma chuckles, and instead of responding, buries her hands in his hair and pulls him closer.

~~xx~~

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
